


Notice Me, Kohai

by TwistedK



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Levi/Eren Yeager-centric, M/M, Male Slash, Students
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-07
Updated: 2014-11-18
Packaged: 2018-02-24 09:13:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 19,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2576111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwistedK/pseuds/TwistedK
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Highschool AU. Levi, a grouchy senior with a smoking habit, finds himself crushing on a certain bubbly and incredibly dense junior, Eren. With the unwelcome help of his friends, he tries (and fails) to get the attention of his kohai.</p><p>This is a response to corporalmizuki's prompt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. It's Jaeger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi admits he's crushing on someone.

"Oi, Eren! Let's go, jackass!"

He snaps out of his trance by the boisterous voice coming from the coutryard that he almost swallows the butt of a cigarette still on his lips. A group of juniors makes their way to the school gates, a straggler with messy brown hair catching up from behind. He feels his heartbeat rising at the sight. The straggler turns to wave to someone behind him and, even from four stories above, he could see the large green eyes wide and happy. Levi swears for a second he forgot to breath. The junior turns again and runs after the group, calling an insult to the boisterous student who called him out.

_That kid and his big green fucking doe eyes that look blue when he looks out the window in Honors Calculus. That kid and his loud but gentle laugh during lunch. That kid and his stupid toned abs when he pulls his shirt up of wipe his sweat off in gym class. Disgusting._

Levi shakes his head furiously and runs a hand through his raven hair. _No. Fuck no_.

"Spying again, are we?" an excessively jolly voice from behind bolts him upright.

"Shut up, glasses," Levi sighs as he composes himself, annoyance bubbling in his voice. He crosses his arms and leans on the rooftop railing.

"Aww, don't pout, Levi," Hanji bounces to his side, throwing more than half her body beyond the rails and spreading her arms wide. The raven haired senior rolls his eyes.

"Get down from from there, Hanji," another voice, a deeper, calmer one says. Erwin, a tall, stocky blonde stands on the other side. For a moment, Levi is amused at his perfectly neat uniform, all buttoned up and tie still in place at the end of the day. "Levi, you're being creepy."

He flicks the cigarette butt towards Erwin, "What do you fuckers wants?"

Erwin chuckles and extinguishes the butt with his heel before picking it up. "We want to know which of those kiddies Little Levi is crushing on," Hanji teases pointing at the group of juniors making their way out of the school gates. She's now seated on the rails, rocking herself dangerously far off the railings. She giggles when Levi narrows his steely gray eyes her.

"I don't know what the fuck you're talking about," he turns his head away, unsure if a blush is rising from his cheeks.

"Seriously, Hanji, get down from there. I think it's that Arlert kid, he's cute," Erwin muses, rubbing his chin.

"You can have him then. I hate _blondes_." The taller student dramatically grabs his chest in fake pain before chuckling.

"No, no, it's that Mikasa girl," Hanji suggests. "They're more alike, all Fuck you, I hate the world."

"Ah, but I don't think even Levi swings that way," the blonde answers.

"Does he swing any way?" the girl says, leaning back over the rails. Levi narrows his glare up at the blonde who didn't seem affected at all. He could feel his blood pressure rising.

"Maybe the annoying asshat, Kirsh-something."

"Nah, too loud. That bald ki---"

"It's Jaeger."

The two stop, jaws slightly open. Levi had buried his mouth in his forearms, uniform sleeves rolled up, that the name almost escapes them. He's looking straight ahead, cursing himself on the inside for even opening his mouth.

Erwin raises both eyebrows in surprise and it only take a moment for Hanji to find the perfect response.

"OH MY GOD!! OF COURSE! HE'S SO CUTE!!"

"Zoe, Ackerman, Smith, get down from there!"

"Oh shit!" Erwin starts to sprint away from the railings, grabbing Hanji by the wrist who was already jumping of the railing, still squealing over Levi's confession. Levi could hear them laughing all the way down to the staircase, calling out to him. The shorter student lazily pushes off the railing, combing his fingers through his hair again. He glances down at the teacher in the courtyard, still glaring up at him with his hands on his hips.

"Yeah, it's Jaeger," he mutters to himself as adjusts his uniform collar and follows his friends who were already running downstairs.


	2. Call Me Senpai

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Classical conditioning at its best. Levi reacts to a certain honorific.

There he is in his wrinkled uniform shirt, slumped over a worksheet a few desks down from where Levi sat. The junior ran his fingers through tufts of messy brown hair every so often, tugging at the back of his head before furiously erasing whatever he's written down. Levi just stares, watching those strands of hair travel between Eren's fingers. 

He's so messy. His shirt. His hair. Even the way he erases things is messy. Levi grunts. A little too loudly he supposes because now Eren's looking back at him, his big green eyes piercing right through him from halfway across the classroom. Then he stands and makes his way to Levi, leaving his pencil and worksheet behind, not taking his eyes off the senior.

Levi doesn't look away either. 

"I'm having a hard time," Eren says, his voice almost a whisper. Deep. Levi leans back in his seat. Those big green orbs larger than he remembers.

No. Just closer. Very, very close.

"Levi, I'm having a hard time," the younger student repeats, a little breathier this time. Levi swallows hard, unable to narrow his eyes to scare off the student. His own steel gray eyes are wide, a little too busy glued on Eren's lips, slightly parted, moist. His vision is getting hazy that Eren's movements become fluid as he climbs on Levi's lap, both legs on either side of the shorter boy. It feels like an electric current throughout his body when Eren presses close to him, his head bent down. His fingers toying with Levi's necktie before wrapping them around the fabric.

"Levi," he whispers again, the name rolling in his tongue like an invitation, pulling Levi by his tie and brushing his lips on his ear. A pleasant shudder travels straight down to Levi's pants. The younger students chuckles, low, suggestive.

"Teach me...senpai."

Levi snaps his eyes open, his alarm blaring somewhere in the bedroom.  _Third time this fucking week._

 

Last period is Honors Calculus and the substitute teacher is happily ignoring the class in favor of playing on his phone. Everyone is out of their seats, chatting in groups. They were handed a worksheet at the beginning of the period but everyone knows it's won't be collected later. 

Levi folds his arm and leans towards his desk, his other hand idly holding a pen. He would have been done with the worksheet by now but it's empty except for a few random dots he's made from tapping his pen on the paper. Math happens to be his best subject. He likes math, it's straightforward, uncomplicated, one answer for every problem. No room for frills and sentiments. And yet, here he was, with a blank worksheet.

And a frustrated-looking Eren a couple of seats away in front of him.

He was the only other student still in his seat. Levi watches him run his fingers through his hair, putting out of place stands even more out of place. He tugs at the back of his head every minute before leaning down on his desk and erasing something he's written. 

Levi keeps his head down towards his own worksheet but his eyes stray to the student seated in front of him. He watches the younger boy rub the back of his neck, slowly relaxing into his own touch. Levi licks his lips.

_Cute._

Eren turns around. Did he just say that out loud? Big green doe eyes look right at him and he's the deer in headlights, taking too long to avoid the look. 

He finally forces his glance down to his empty worksheet when Eren starts to get up. A thud hits his desk after a moment.

"Are you lost, brat?" Levi growls. Eren has invaded his space, laying a wrinkled worksheet on his desk. He's pulled a chair and sits facing him.

Eren is unfazed. "You're good at this," he says. "Teach me."

A warmth starts in Levi's core. He raises an eyebrow. "Excuse me?" 

"Teach me. I don't get this shit."  _Don't even think about it, Levi._

Levi scoffs, crosses his arm and leans back on his chair, realizing he's been holding his breath. "Why the fuck would I waste my time on you? If you don't get something so simple, why are you even in this class?"

He expected a response but was only met with a pair of big green eyes. They're no longer those soft doe eyes. They've transformed into a glare. _Shit._ _Should not have said that._ He holds the glare as long as he could, a second, then looks away. His throat tightening up. _  
_

An idea crosses his mind.

Eren shifts in his seat, still glaring at the other, and starts to get up. Before his butt even leaves the seat, a hand grips his wrist. For a someone so short, Eren was a little surprised at the strength.

The idea crosses Levi's mind again and it spills out before he could stop himself.

"Fine. I'll help you."  _Fuck._

In an instant, Eren's eyes widen again into that doe eyed look and the tightness in Levi's throat relaxes. He sits back down and pushes his worksheet towards the older student. "Here, teach me." Those two last words play back in Levi's mind and a shiver climbs up his spine.

But a frown forms in the seniors face and Eren's own. He knew he was having trouble with the problems but he didn't think he was  _that_ off by the look of Levi's face.

"What...the fuck is this?" Eren's worksheet was inches from Levi's face. A nervous laugh escapes the brown-haired boy. "No, seriously. What the fuck is this?" Levi almost shoves the worksheet on his face.

"What? I told you I don't get it."

"No,  _this._ Are you fucking 2? Who taught you to write?"

 

At the end of the period, Eren and Levi were the only ones to hand in their worksheet to a substitute teacher who forgot he even handed them out in the first place. Levi remained in his seat and managed to order the junior to deliver his paper for him. Usually, he'd wait for Hanji and Erwin to come to this classroom so they can all head out. It's taking them longer than usual to get there. 

Eren approaches his desk again. His hair was sticking out on the side from constantly combing his fingers through it. It looks like his shirt has never met an iron. His tie was askew and eraser shavings stuck to the bottom of it.

"Thanks again!" he beams. Levi looks away, risking a blush if he kept looking at that wide smile. "That was a lot easier that I thought."

"It  _is_ easy, idiot. We just learned it."

"That's not what I meant," he waves a hand in front of his face. Levi glances at him from the side, an eyebrow raised. "I meant talking to you. It's easier than I thought."

The raven-haired boy turns to look at Eren, who is now leaning on his desk, both hands grasping the sides.  _Wow, they're kinda blue. Wait...what?_

"You're not as big of an asshole as people say you are," Eren says happily, pushing off the desk and turning to leave. "I mean, you're still kind of an asshole, though."

Steely eyes narrow into a glare.  _This cocky little shit_. 

Eren folds his arms behind his head and pauses at the doorway. He turns his head to the side before he leaves.

"You're actually a pretty decent senpai."

A strong breath pushes out of Levi's lungs quietly. He realizes he's been digging his fingertips onto his thighs this whole time. He shifts uncomfortably in his seat, knowing it won't be a good idea to stand now that a tent's established itself in his pants.

_Fuck._

He could hear Hanji cackling down the hallway.

_I should've worn a tie._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Prompts and suggestions are more than welcome!


	3. Febreeze

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erwin offers Levi some love potion.

"Mmm," Eren nuzzles on his nape, his weight pushing the smaller boy deeper into the mattress. A hand travels from Levi's hip, up his side, his shoulder, to the back of his head. Fingers rake through raven black hair. He feels slow hot breaths making a trail between his shoulders, peppering the trail downwards with light brushes of moist lips. The weight on top of him lift and the bed shifts. 

"You smell so good, senpai," the younger boy whispers to the small of his back. A wave of pleasant shiver washes over Levi. Eren moves back up, his chest flush against Levi's back.  Eren's hips buck against him, pushing a stiff cock against his ass. He hears a soft, low chuckle from behind when he buries his face in a pillow, muffling a moan that escapes him. 

Eren hooks his thumbs on the waistband of the older boy's boxers. 

Levi doesn't open his eyes when his alarm goes off.  _Dammit._

 

"I swear to god, if Hanji gave this to you I will shove this bottle up your ass," Levi eyes a small unlabeled spray bottle handed to him by the tall, stocky blond.

"It's not," Erwin answers, a hint of tease in his voice.

"So what's in it?"

"Hormones."

Levi looks up suspiciously at his friend. Erwin had approached him before gym class in the locker room with this unlabeled bottle, telling him he read about it in a recent study that this blend of hormones attracts mates effectively. The tall blonde doesn't mention Eren's name as Levi might drop the idea altogether out of pride. Like in the wild, he adds. Levi doesn't bother to ask where he got it.

"It's supposed to be pheromones. You just have to spray---"

Levi sprays himself with the liquid, right on the side of his neck. Then another on his abdomen. Then behind him before pulling his gym shirt on. As a last motion, he sprays it all over his shirt until the bottle was almost empty. He raises an arm and sniffs himself.

"...a little." Erwin's jaw drops with a horrified look. Levi shrugs and hands him the unlabeled bottle before heading to his class.

"It's just Febreeze. Good one, asshole."

However, the raven-haired student couldn't shake the feeling off that people are staring at him during gym class. He usually sits on the bleachers alone until the teacher yells at him to join in whatever they were supposed to be doing that day. Today, he notices that there are a few more students sitting in the bleachers with him.

"You smell," the girl sitting closest to him says without looking at him. She places her hands on the back edge of the bleacher bench and leans back, sniffing in Levi's direction while keeping a polite distance. "Seriously, Ackerman. What is that?"

"Febreeze," Levi looks sideways at her. Mikasa is the only other person he could tolerate in the school aside from Erwin and Hanji. She keeps to herself and she doesn't act like a brat. And Eren happens to be her friend. "Can I help you?" he inches away from the girl, an eyebrow shot up.

Mikasa manages to pull herself away, realizing that she's moved herself right next to Levi. She's close enough to feel the warmth of his body. She tolerated him, too, despite his constantly sour mood and rude language, but she didn't tolerate him _that_ much. She coughs awkwardly and excuses herself.

_The hell was that for?_

"Get into teams! Ackerman! What are you doing?"

Levi rolls his eyes at the gym teacher and walks over to the court where a group has already formed two basketball teams. Someone hands him a yellow vest to put on top his gym t-shirt. No one minds him being on their team despite standing at least half a foot shorter than everyone else. He's fast on his feet and people are afraid of touching him. One look and they cower away. He's the perfect team mate.

"Oi, what are you looking at, brat?" Levi glared up at Jean who still held onto the vest he handed to the older student.

"Ah...nothing," Jean withdraws his hand quickly and averts his gaze. A light blush spreads on his cheeks. Levi eyes him suspiciously.

"I'm here! I'm here!" a familiar voice calls. Eren runs towards the group. "Sorry I'm late!" He was putting his gym t-shirt halfway on, giving Levi ample view of his toned abs. 

_Nice._

Eren sniffs loudly. Everyone shoots him a curious look. They're all standing in a loose circle, waiting for more students to join. He sniffs again, leaning towards Jean who inches away from him with a look of disgust in his face.

_Shit. It's working?_

The younger student shakes his head and sniffs again. Levi observes him. Maybe he's hoping Eren will sniff his way. But that's crazy. Febreeze doesn't work like that. Eren turns and locks eyes with him, green doe eyes appearing bigger with slightly dilated pupils. _You've got to be kidding me._  He sniffs again. _  
_

"Is...is that you?"

"What? --ngh!"

Eren dives down to Levi, the tip of his nose touches the side of Lev's neck and sends a ripple of goosebumps all over his body. The older student freezes, his arms immediately press close to his sides as Eren brings a hand up to his shoulder, bringing him an inch closer. He presses his nose directly on Levi's skin. It's smells sweet but somehow raw, and he feels a warmth spreading in his body. 

_Holy shit._

"H-hey! Get the fuck off me!" it takes Levi a second to react before pushing the taller boy by the chest, a little more forcefully that needed. He would've taken a few more seconds to wait if everyone in the their group weren't watching, mortified that a junior dared laid his hand,  _his face_ , on the resident evil senior that is Levi.

"It _is_ you!" Eren finally pulls away, a beaming smile plastered on his face, pleased with the discovery. He withdraws his hand from the senior's shoulder. "What is that? It smells good!"

"Febreeze, asshole," he rubs on his arms, trying to calm the crawling shiver on his skin. _Holy shit. It works._  He forces a scowl on his face. "What the fuck is your problem?"

"Nothing!" the other chuckles, walking away. Other students have joined them and were watching the exchange between the two. "You smell nice that's all!" Eren calls back.

Levi grunts and turns to the rest of the group. "What the fuck are you brats looking at?" Everyone scatters like scared mice, taking their places in the court.

 

 At the end of the period, Eren finds a spot in the bleachers beside Levi. Almost half the class are seated in groups around them when usually everyone would be heading to the locker rooms by now. The constant buzzing chatter is getting to Levi's nerves but it all turns into white noise when Eren approaches. 

"Good game, Levi," Eren pants. The other grunts in response. Even after a whole game of basketball, Levi's breath was level despite his smoker's lungs and he hasn't broken a sweat. The younger student on the other hand is still catching his breath and his brown hair is slightly matted and little darker from the sweat. _  
_

Eren pulls the hem of his shirt to wipe the sweat on his face. Even sitting down, the muscles on his torso are prominent. Steel gray eyes discretely trace the dips leading down to the waistband of his gym short from his peripheral.

_Very nice._

Levi leans forward, elbows on his knees, hoping to hide the tint he feels is creeping up his face and the smirk pulling at his lips. He could feel a pair of eyes boring holes at the back of his head.

"Oi, brat. Would you quit star---"

Suddenly, Eren's nose is on the back of his neck, his body pushed against the senior's arm. There is an unmistakable twitch somewhere in the small of his back. The scent of sweat fills Levi's lungs and a familiar shiver travels from his neck and spreads over to his whole body and roots him to the spot, rigid. The younger boy pulls away immediately and leans back on his hands. 

"Whatever that is, it's nice," he comments simply. 

_Holy. Shit._

Levi spots a tall blond and a girl with glasses peeking from the gym entrance. The messy pony tail on Hanji's head bounces along with her as she gives him an exaggerated wave. He rolls his eyes as he makes his way to them, leaving the growing crowd of students at the bleachers, towards the locker room. He looks back at Eren one last time who raises a hand as a wave, with a smile and big green doe eyes.

"OhmygodLevi," Hanji squeals in one breath, with a grin so wide it could split her face in half. She latches on to his arm when he approaches. "What was  _that?"_

He jerks her off his arm and she giggles madly. Erwin tries to purse his lips from a knowing smile.

"I'm gonna need another one of those." 

"Another one of what?" Hanji asks, looking at Levi, then at Erwin. She knows there's something she doesn't know. "One of what?" she whines.

Erwin pats her on the head and smiles at her. They both watch Levi walk down the hall to the locker room, waving a lazy middle finger at them, with another hand scratching at his lower back. 

"Smellin' sexy today, by the way!" Hanji's voice echoes down.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompts and suggestions are more than welcome. Thanks for reading!


	4. Insane Asylum

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren sees a picture at the Trost Haunted Asylum. A late Halloween tribute.

"I'm so glad that's over," Armin sighs with a shaky voice. Eren offers the teen a reassuring pat on the back, wondering when the color will return to his friend's face.

They have just emerged from the Trost Insane Asylum, the new haunted attraction in town that boasted of the most horrifying props and actors in the city. Mikasa begrudgingly accepted Jean's invitation to go on the condition that Eren and Armin come as well. 

The four of them stand in line at a booth by the exit to reclaim their souvenir photo from the attraction, and Mikasa is rolling her eyes at Jean's constant chatter. 

He looks over to Armin who looked even smaller than usual, uneasy on his feet. It was a pretty gruesome asylum with the blood-stained walls and very limited lighting. It wasn't the props or the actors pretending to chase groups that scared Eren. The attraction was built like a maze with numerous dead ends and he almost turned back when he found out they had to crawl under rust-eaten beds to continue the maze. 

The air is filled with screams and crying, mostly from patrons running out of the maze, piling by the exit in a hurry to get out. Most of them look like Armin, pale, out of breath, and almost sick. He turns his attention back to his group as they take their turn at the booth counter.

He swore he heard a woman shriek in laughter in the background.

Jean pays for their photo and before they leave, Armin tugs at Eren's sleeve. His blue eyes wide and a flush finally fills his cheeks. "Isn't that..." 

Eren, Mikasa, and Jean turn back to the screens behind the counter that shows all the pictures of patrons inside the attraction. It takes the green-eyed teen a second to figure out what Armin was gaping at. And there it was, on the leftmost screen....

Hanji, her head tilted back with eyes squinted shut and lips curved in a guffaw with two boys latched on either arm. Erwin cowers behind her with only his blond head seen in the photo. And in front is a short, pale teen Eren almost doesn't recognize. Levi's usual scowl is replaced with a look of pure fear - eyes twice their usual narrowed size, mouth frozen in a horrified scream. He looks like he is trying to climb onto Hanji to avoid whatever was behind them and his other hand grabs the back of Erwin jacket. 

"I'll take a copy of that one," Eren points and hands a bill to the attendant. 


	5. Last Song Syndrome

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi seranades Eren.

"Would you fucking quit that?"

Eren blinks up at Levi. They're sharing a desk again in Honors Calculus, a habit Eren has forced onto them, while working on another worksheet from an absent-minded substitute teacher. 

"Quit what?" he asks.

"Your singing. Or humming. Whatever sound is coming out of you," Levi growls, returning to his worksheet. 

The younger student has been half singing, half humming a song while they worked. Levi suspects he actually doesn't know the whole song since he keeps singing the same verse. 

"I like it," Eren says, also returning to his worksheet. "I don't know what song it is though."

Levi snorts, "There's this new invention called Google. Look it up, idiot." 

Eren makes a face at him, a fake offended look. Most students don't talk to Levi. He can bark insults up at them before they even finish a sentence, making them feel 3 feet tall against a 5 foot 3 inch senior whose frame is so tiny he could pass for a girl from behind. Those who do talk to him walk away with a bad taste in their mouth, put off by Levi's colorful choice of words and very tasteful insults. Except for Erwin who grew up with him and Hanji who is just plain weird. But Eren manages to keep talking to him, as if he doesn't get what an insult is. Levi wonders if maybe he was dropped on his head as a kid.

"You're doing it again." he growled not looking up. He hears a soft chuckle but the humming continues.

Levi looks up to give a warning look and is startled. A pair of big green eyes are looking right at him and Eren is leaning across the table. Levi blinks twice and returns the scowl on his face.  _Goddamn. They're so green._ _  
_

"I can't help it," Eren says. "I have LSS."

When Levi shoots an eyebrow up, he continues, "Last song syndrome?"

 

* * *

"But we need a better song!" Hanji whines. "It's our last year doing the talent show, the song must be epic!"

Erwin, Hanji, and Levi are converged in the girl's living room. Hanji has managed to convince them to perform at the annual talent show again. Convince is a kind word. More like coerced. Harassed. Driven insane.

Erwin sighs. He sits beside Hanji on the floor, sharing her laptop where she's pulled up her playlist. All 500 songs of metal, nightcore, and an awful lot of Enya. "None of these are epic and appropriate for school," he says, shooing off Hanji's hand from the touch pad. "What about 'Follow You Into the Dark'?" _  
_

"Good luck finding a new vocalist," Levi shoots from behind. He's been on his phone all afternoon, eyes closed, with one earphone plugged in. "I'm not singing shit from Death Cab whatever."

Erwin hangs his head. The girl goes back to scrolling. They've been suggesting and vetoing (mostly Levi) song choices for their performance for hours now. Hanji's taste in music is a little too extreme for high school faculty to approve, Levi is too busy listening to music on his phone to help, and Erwin has no taste in music past the 80s.

Finally, Hanji hangs her head too, her eyeglasses almost fall off her face. "This is hopeless," she says sadly.

Behind them, Levi snaps his eyes open. _Found it._

"Levi, come on, you have to--"

The smallest of the three dashes to the laptop between Erwin and Hanji, his hand immediately lands on the keyboard. He lodges himself between two surprised friends as he types a title on the search bar. Erwin could have sworn Levi was smiling.

"This," Levi says, pressing Enter and starting the video of a song. "is what we're singing."

The video finishes and Erwin and Hanji exchange looks, "Eh?"

 

* * *

 

The curtain parts and, on the stage, the three stand in all black suits. Hanji is on the right with a bass guitar, Erwin is on the left with a guitar, and in the middle is Levi on the mic stand.

The audience doesn't take notice and a low hum of chatter continues to fill the air. Hanji doesn't wait for the silence to come and starts strumming a single note in slow succession. She didn't even wait for their eyes to get used to the spotlight on them. 

Levi steps up to the mic and looks over at the audience. He takes a deep breath and hopes his heart will slow down. This is the first time he's been nervous on stage because this is the first time he actually cares about how the performance will go. He keeps a straight face and opens his mouth.

_All I am is a man_   
_I want the world in my hands_   
_I hate the beach_   
_But I stand_   
_In California with my toes in the sand_

Half the auditorium goes quiet. 

_Use the sleeves of my sweater_   
_Let's have an adventure_   
_Head in the clouds but my gravity's centered_   
_Touch my neck and I'll touch yours_   
_You in those little high-waisted shorts, oh_

Erwin joins in with his guitar and Levi taps the heel of his foot along with Hanji's baseline. He doesn't notice that the audience has quieted down and all eyes are on the three of them. He closes his eyes because he knows if he so much catches a glimpse of those big green eyes, his voice will falter. His cheeks will turn bright red and he'll choke. And yet, a weird hope bubbles inside him.

The two join in the chorus, their verses a note higher than Levi's smooth, almost dark melody. Hanji shoots a grin at Erwin who looks like he's really enjoying the song. They exchange a knowing looking and turn to the singer.

Levi feels his body sway into the music and he opens his eyes again. Every pair of eyes look straight at him and he only hopes for one pair to really look back. Levi scans the crowd but doesn't find what he's looking for. 

No matter. He opens his mouth again, singing the part Eren never gets to.

_Coming down_   
_One love, two mouths_   
_One love, one house_   
_No shirt, no blouse_   
_Just us, you find out_   
_Nothing that I wouldn't wanna tell you about, no, no, no_

By this time, the audience is silent. Some are sway along, some bob their head along to the beat. Levi can hear his heartbeat in his ears. He scans the crowd again, a sudden dread flooding his core. It's possible Eren isn't even watching and something sinks in the pit of Levi's stomach. _Where are you, brat?_

And there he was, literally front and center, so close that Levi can see him despite the spotlight. Eren's arms are folded on the backrest of the empty seat in front of him, his chin rested on them. Big, emerald orbs looking right up at the singer, with a grin so sweet and bright it aches in Levi's chest. He thinks his voice will break but something else happens.

He smiles back. The girls in the audience cheer. He doesn't hear them. He doesn't hear Hanji or Erwin. He doesn't hear himself. He just watches Eren mouth the lyrics as he sings to him.

_'Cause it's too cold_   
_For you here and now_   
_So let me hold_   
_Both your hands in the holes of my sweater_

 

_You knew the whole song, you little shit._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They sing Sweater Weather by The Neighbourhood. I'd like to think they perform this cover: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-nYsM9sTqxo


	6. Pocky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi celebrates Pocky Day as best he could.

Eren giggles and a bright red flush washes across his cheeks. Levi rolls his eyes and takes another bites. The giggles intensifies and Eren turns his head. A firm hand grips his chin to stay in place and Levi takes another generous bite. He hates sweets and he thinks Pocky kisses are absolutely moronic. But he has his eye on the prize: Eren supple lips, curved in a nervous smile.

"Senpai," Eren mumbles, his giggles taken over by embarrassment. The tint washes up to his ears. Levi cocks in eyebrow in response. His face grows hot when Eren closes his eyes and angles his head. The brunette takes a bite, right to his lips. He tastes like chocolate.

Levi jumps out of bed when the alarm goes off and heads straight to the convenience store. A group of girls from his high school are crowded around the Pocky display. He leaves before they could see him.

* * *

"Woo! Pocky day!" Hanji unloads a dozen boxes of different flavored treats onto their lunch table. Erwin chuckles and picks one up. Levi eyes him suspiciously when he put one in his bag. Then another.

"What?" Erwin notices him, an almost unnoticeable shake at the end of his voice. "I like them."

"Here! Here!" Hanji excitedly hands three boxes to Levi who responds with a cocked eyebrow.

"What do you want me to do with that, shitty glasses?"

The girl rolls her eyes and starts putting the boxes in Levi's bag, "Hello? For Eren, duh!"

Levi almost chokes on his drink. "Jesus fucking Christ, Hanji. Please say it louder, I don't think everyone in the room quite heard you."

When Levi deposits his bag in his locker for gym class, he debates whether he should bring a box with him. Just in case. He decides against it.

* * *

"Hey, what's this?" Eren stops by Levi's desk in Honors Calculus, a more frequent occurrence nowadays, before heading to his own. He notices that Levi's usually empty bag - except for a notebook and an extra pack of cigarettes - is hanging a little lower than usual from the hook at the side of the desk. Something was bulging at the side and he pokes at it.

"None of your fucking business, brat," Levi grunts, shooting an icy glare at the brunette from his seat. The younger student cocks his head to the side. His eyes transform from blank green orbs to bright, wide emerald.

"They're Pocky, aren't they!" Eren beams. "I didn't know senpai was into this kind of stuff." He folds his arms and leans on Levi's desk. "Who's the lucky lady?" he wiggles his eyebrows at the senior.

He's met with a smack to the back of the head. "Hanji gave them to me. Now shut the fuck up and go to your seat." Eren doesn't move from his place and Levi is somewhat grateful. Eren gives his head a gentle rub and raises a hand in front of his face as an apology.

"Sooo..." he starts. "I can have one then?"

_Have all of them, you shitty brat. I'll eat every single one from that damn mouth._

Levi nods without meeting those big green doe eyes filled with pleas and Eren walks to his desk happily. Levi swallows, realizing his mouth is watering.

* * *

"Mmm, this is a good flavor! I've never had this one."

Two boxes are discarded on the desk next to Levi and Eren is seated on his. The two stayed behind in the classroom, sharing Hanji's presents. 

Sharing in the sense that Eren eats all of it on Levi's desk with legs crossed while the older teen leans back in his chair looking uninterested. 

"I normally don't even like matcha flavor," Eren muses, shaking the box of Pocky. He makes a face, "Last one. You sure you don't want  one?" 

Levi isn't sure. It would be awkward to press their lips together without the pretense of some cream covered stick.

_It would be even with that damn treat, you fucking dumbass._

Eren bites into one end of the last Pocky when Levi shakes his head. Something like dread bubbles up in Levi's chest when Eren takes another bites. It feels like he's chomping an opportunity away and Levi is just letting him. 

Steely gray eyes lock onto the other end of the Pocky with so much focus that Eren hesitates to finish the treat. He feels a little bad. Maybe Levi did want one. 

_Fuck it._

"Changed my mind."

Levi stands abruptly and grabs the brunette by the chin. _Do it fast before you change your mind_. 

He takes a generous bite of the free end of the stick, his eyes shut tight. He tastes just a bit of the matcha cream at the very end of the bite. He can't decide if he's relieved or disappointed that their lips don't touch. The warmth of Eren's calm exhale surprises him and he opens his eyes. 

A pair of large green eyes look back at him. For a moment, he sees his reflection staring back at him. Eren starts chewing on his end again, snapping Levi out of it. The younger teen doesn't blink the whole time. 

* * *

 Hanji and Mikasa watch Levi scurry out of the classroom from around the corner of the hallway. His face was bright red and he trips over his feet. A few moments later, Eren emerges from the doorway with the remains of the Pocky still in his lips and a confused look on his face. He glances down the direction Levi went and shrugs before waking the other way. 

Hanji hangs her head and groans loudly. 

"Your friend is a moron," Mikasa says. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not a huge fan of Pocky either but I'd eat anything matcha flavored.


	7. Rival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi is set on finding his rival for Eren's affections.

"...this is where you say something, brat," Levi takes a long drag of his cigarette before blowing it out nervously through his nose. The wind on the rooftop brings the smoke to Eren. His nerves are on edge but the nicotine isn't helping.

With downcast eyes, Levi can't read anything behind those big green doe eyes. The silence was dragging.

"Oi. If you say you're not into it, I won't throw you off the roof."

"I..." the junior starts, unsure, looking everywhere else but those steely gray eyes slowly filling with defeat. _Please. At least look at me when you say it._ "...I like someone else."

The cigarette falls from Levi's lips.

He's sitting on his bed with his face in his hands even before the alarm goes off.

 

* * *

 

Hanji cocks her head to the side, watching Levi hold his wooden chopsticks. He hasn't moved since they took their table. At lunch, Levi sits facing the rest of the cafeteria, his scowl more sour than usual. Erwin knows not to talk to Levi when he's in a mood but Hanji is curious. The scowling teen is narrowing his eyes at someone behind her. She follows his line of glare and finds a table overflowing with juniors.

"What did they do, Levi?" she asks. He doesn't respond or acknowledge her.

"Leave it alone, Hanji," Erwin says thoughtfully, swallowing his food. "Eat your food. I don't want to hear you complaining about being hungry for the rest of the day."

Hanji turns to the taller blonde and rubs her forehead on his arm. He hangs his head knowing she had just smeared makeup all over his sleeve. "But I wanna know why Levi is angry," she whines. "Well, angrier than usual. Oh."

Both turn their gaze to their friend. He had just snapped the chopsticks in his hand. The look on Levi's face was murderous and, for a split second, Erwin wonders if the boy would have stabbed someone with the broken chopsticks if he didn't take them off. Levi doesn't move when Erwin carefully takes them off his hands, like an explosives expert seconds away from detonation. The two look back again to the table of juniors and then it clicks.

Eren's laugh is distinctly loud but pleasant in an octave between a boyish tone and deep timbre. He burst into another hearty laughter as Jean stands behind his seat and puts an arm around him. They seem to be enjoying something on a laptop perched on their lunch table, oblivious to everyone else in their group. It looked like a shared inside joke between the two. The two juniors pause for a moment, watching something on the screen, and break into another laughing fit. Jean leans closer to Eren who's thrown his head back to Jean's shoulder, his voice carries across the room to the seniors' table.

Hanji snaps her head back to Levi when their table almost flips over and Levi is walking out of the cafeteria before she can even call back to him.

 A cigarette break calms Levi down after lunch and he's able to uncurl his fists for the first time since he woke up. _Get a fucking grip, will you? It's a dream, Jesus._ He walks down the hall to his next class, not noticing that he's parting a path in the sea of students. Some are scurrying away with worried looks.

 _And who the fuck cares? He's not your boyfriend._ Reason was coming back to his thoughts and he could feel himself a little calmer.

Levi turns a corner and bumps into a taller student, almost throwing him off balance with the force of it. He just keeps on walking and the student turns around and yells, "Watch it, midget!" Levi stops in his tracks and turns his head to the side. The students around them have stopped to watch. Behind him was Jean, glaring down at the senior with angry fists at his side. "Fucking midget think you own this school," he barks.

 _Oh. So this is who you're fucking around with._ And reason was no where to be found again.

Soft murmurs emerge when Levi takes a step towards the junior. And another. And another. With each step, Jean's fierceness melts away until his knees are barely supporting him. Levi, on the other, takes a more sinister look with each step and it turns downright murderous when he smirks inches from Jean's face.

"Say that to my face."

Balls of sweat form in Jean's scalp.

"Come on, brat. Say it to my face," the senior enunciates every word through clenched jaws. Out of the corner of his eye, something catches his attention. Someone is snickering and it's getting on his last nerve. Until he follows the sounds and finds a certain Eren Jaeger giggling into his fist.

"Man, you really are a moron, Kirchstein!" he goes into a full laugh. Levi turns on his heels and storms off. _Okay. Maybe not._

 

* * *

 

During gym, Levi is alone on the bleachers again and finds himself glaring at Mikasa. She and Eren are standing by themselves on the other side of the gym, watching the other students play basketball. They exchange brief words, the girls nods. Eren slides a hand on the girl's shoulder and plants a chaste kiss on her cheeks. Even from afar Levi could see those big doe eyes shine as he kisses Mikasa. They wave to each other goodbye.

_This bitch._

When Eren leaves the gym, Mikasa glances at Levi. It's unmistakable, she means to look right at him. Levi glares back.

 _Of course. It's_ this _bitch._

She makes her way across the gym, disrupting the students still in the game. Not once does she break their staring contest. Not even when she's standing right over him. "We're cousins," the words escape her so flatly. His scowl dissipates and Mikasa finds a pair of blank steely gray eyes blinking up at her. "Eren and I are cousins," she repeats.

She lets a smile curve in her lips as she watches the senior walk out of the gym, both hands raking through raven black hair.

 

* * *

 

The teacher is finally back for Honors Calculus and everyone is back at their desks for the lesson. Levi could feel his face aching from the deep scowl he's worn all day. His knee bounces under the desk and his thumbnail is bleeding from him chewing on it. He feels disgusting doing it and he desperately needs a cigarette. Right now. In this classroom. In this very space where Eren sits beside a short blond, girly looking Armin Arlert who's handing the brunette junior a pencil from his own bag.

They all break into their own after the teacher assigns them a few problems to work on. Levi doesn't move to do the assignment. He's too absorbed observing Eren tap Armin on the shoulder. They exchange words and he can't hear it.

_They can't be cousins, too._

Armin giggles and Levi does hear it.

_I will break this fucking little girl's face in._

Eren brings his hands together in front of him, pleading the blond for something. The other shrugs with a smile and hands him an eraser. He is repaid with a pat on the shoulder and bright, doe eyed smile.

_Yeah, keep giggling you little piece of shit._

Levi is shaking in his seat by the end of the period and is the last one to leave. When he does, his lungs are in desperate need of smoke. Hanji calls something out to him when she finds him charging down the hall. The angry bull of a student only catches something about the rooftop. _Oh so they're up there, huh. Fucking perfect._ He picks up the pace and is practically sprinting up the stairs towards the metal door to the roof. The door slams open and a white blindness takes over for a bit.

"Eek!"

A pair of blue eyes meet gray, both wide in shock. "H-hi, Levi," Erwin starts nervously, his blond hair uncharacteristically messy, with a shaking, blushing Armin hiding in his arms.

 

* * *

 

Levi shakes his head furiously for the tenth time as he holds the smoke in his lungs for a second. The image of Erwin, tall and well-built, making out with a tiny, fragile Armin refuses to shake out of his head. He found a spot at the back of the gym building and squats down for a smoke. He smokes the stick to the butt and snuffs it out on the concrete before throwing it with the other two he's just finished.

_This is fucking insane, Levi. What are you doing?_

Even taking deep clean breaths aren't calming down the shiver emanating from his core. He takes another drag from the newly lit cigarette and blows the smoke out his nose, desperately waiting for the nicotine to do its work.

"Should you be smoking?"

A shadow invades his space. He looks up to find himself lost for a second in a pair of big green eyes. _Oh._ But Levi composes himself and averts his gaze.

"Shouldn't you be minding your own business?"

Eren plops down on the concrete next to him. They share a comfortable silence and Levi's shivering fades away. The cigarette burns halfway through before he remembers he even has one lit between his fingers. A burning feeling finally takes over his thighs and the senior sits on the hard concrete.

"Are you feeling better?" the younger student breaks the peace. The other turns, a little taken aback with the tone of his voice. It sounds concerned, but more curious than anything. Eren has his head rested on the wall of the building, eyes closed.

"Yeah." And he is.

"You should've just punched Jean." They both laugh.

 


	8. Study

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi goes to the library.

"Fuck! Unghh...! Levi!"

Eren is practically half screaming, half grunting into Levi's neck as he hooks an arm under one pale, smooth, soft leg. Levi digs his nails onto Eren's back, whimpering in pleasure and pain as Eren shoves his raging erection in him. He could feel the shelves and books digging into his back, threatening to topple over. He reaches an arm over his head to hold on to a shelf behind for some support. Eren helps him lift himself up then drops him on his cock with such force that a cry gets stuck in Levi's throat. Eren's grabs his ass harder. He wraps his leg tight around Eren's waist.

"Goddam...damnit, brat! Aah! Not so - rough!"

The younger teen responds with a violent thrust to his prostate, sending a shock straight to the tip of his cock, already glistening with precum. Levi decides he doesn't mind Eren being top if it is this good.

"Don't tell me that doesn't fucking feel good," Eren teases, ravaging his neck with hungry kisses. Levi is losing it, he's tempted to let go and grab his own desperate cock. He shuts his eyes hard as Eren continues to abuse his spot. He can't catch his breath. His moans are coming out in cries with each sharp thrust. Eren is relentless, tireless. He can't tell anymore if he's in pain or ecstasy.

"Harder, damnit!"

Eren obliges.

The alarm goes off and Levi reaches down to his boxers with both hands.

* * *

"Enough, Hanji," Erwin exhales as he places a hand over the flash cards on the girl's hand. The three seniors spent the entire Saturday in the library preparing for the term exams on Monday. Despite Hanji's oddities, she's actually a decent study partner. Her numerous readings on study habits and strategies - which she often delivers a poignant speech on before every study session - proved to be effective. Their excellent exam marks are proof since freshman year. But she can be extreme with it as she is with everything else she does. Six hours of reading, flash card quizzes, and quizzing was becoming counter productive.

"Come on, boys!" she exclaims, before being being shushed by the librarian. "Just one more round."

Levi packs his textbooks and notes away without missing a beat. His eyelids were heavy and a headache was developing. "Fuck that, I'm tired."

"Me, too," Erwin says, even though he was the one who insisted on the last round of quizzing they just finished. "Besides, aren't you hungry, Hanji?" Hanji shakes her head in an exaggerated defiance. Her stomach growls loudly in response.

"I guess. But we need to come back tomorrow. We haven't even touched Chemistry yet!" another shush from the librarian sends the three packing up. Levi was about to join his friends on their way out when he spots another patron laying his head on a pile of opened textbooks and crumpled papers in one of the tables towards theback of the library. He pauses at the familiar mess of brown hair.

"Levi?" Erwin stops in his tracks when he realizes the shortest of the three wasn't walking with them anymore. He follows where Levi's eyes are glued to and finds the brunette on the table. Without pause, he gently ushers the girl towards the exit. "Hey, Hanj, let's go. Levi's forgot something." He waves goodbye to Levi who returns it absent-mindedly as he makes his way to the said table.

"Oi, no sleeping in here," he gives Eren's seat a light kick. The brunette turns his head, keeping a cheek on the open Calculus textbook on the table. Dark circles were starting to form under his eyes which are now dull and glassy.

"I'm so tired," Eren drawls. "What are you doing here?"

Levi pulls up a chair beside him. Suddenly, he's not so tired anymore. "Not being a little shit." He peers over the page Eren is laying on. "You're still on this? What the fuck have you been doing all day?"

Eren rubs his face on the page and makes a pathetic groan. Levi bites the inside of his cheek knowing he will most likely regret what he's about to do. He just spent six hours cooped up in the library on a Saturday and he had a new game waiting to be played at home. Eren groans again and the senior feels something churning in him. He gives the room a quick glance and when he's sure no one else was around, he lays a hand nervously on Eren's shoulder.

The way Eren looks up at him in exhausted confusion makes him want to scoop his head down and press their lips together. He lets the image of a very worked up Eren shoving him against library shelves play in his head for a bit.

_Fuck it. I might as well._

"You're going to owe me, you shitty brat," he rolls his steely gray eyes as he pulls out a set of flash cards from his bag.

The next week, Levi is almost thrown to the floor by a forceful arm around his shoulder and an exam sheet in front of his face. It's Eren's Calculus exam and written in bright red ink was "94%".

"You're awesome, senpai!" Eren exclaims. "Thank you!"

He repays the sentiment with a smack to the back of the brunette's head and an icy glare. He leaves a laughing Eren behind, hoping the junior didn't catch the blush on his cheeks.


	9. Hanji's Sick Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi and Erwin take care of a sick Hanji.

"Ice cream," Levi says, dripping with annoyance.

Erwin sighs at him at the door with a waste bin in one arm. "Please help me," the tall blond pleads before they both head in to Hanji's living room. The girl sat cross-legged on the floor in front of the TV wrapped in a comforter, a controller in her hands. Erwin walks over to her and picks up used tissues scattered around her.

Levi doesn't remember the last time Hanji had her hair down or had a flush on her face.

"Hi Levi!" the girl greets loudly.

"Here's your ice cream," Levi says flatly, handing it over to Hanji who makes grabby hands at him.

"Spoon, please," she fakes a pout at Erwin who sighs in defeat and heads to the kitchen.

"Why are we here?" Levi sits on the couch, watching his friend play another shooting game on the TV. "Your folks don't love you?"

"Business trip," Erwin answers for the girl, handing her a spoon. It's Sunday and Hanji is sick. She asked Erwin to come over knowing he was not one to say no to her. It only took a couple of house before Erwin calls Levi for back up.

"Hanj, please get some rest," Erwin says. "You can play again later."

She turns to him with a spoon in her mouth. A fake pout manages to form in her lips again. "And ice cream, too."

The tall blond gets talked into giving the sick girl a piggy back ride to her bedroom. Upstairs. When he returns, he sinks into the couch next to Levi who has picked up the controller. A heavy sigh deflates the blond. "Where does all the energy even comes from... I don't..." Erwin groans.

Levi glances at him. "It's like she's not even sick," Erwin finishes.

"She's probably just faking it," Levi smirks and returns to the game. "Either way, feeding her ice cream will make it worse." Erwin nods and grabs his keys. A sudden panic takes over the raven-haired teen. "Where are you going?"

"Food," the other responds, defeated. He sounds more sick than Hanji.

* * *

"Levi?"

Hanji stands in the hallway, a comforter wrapped around her. Brown, greasy hair is tangled in a mess around her flushed face. "Where's Erwin?"

"He went for food," Levi puts down the controller. He's laying on the couch. It's been half an hour since the other left. "What do you want?"

Hanji doesn't answer and drags her feet to the living room. "I can't sleep, the medicine isn't working."

"What do you want me to do about that? Go back to bed."

Hanji pouts at him. _I can't believe Erwin falls for this shit._

* * *

"Levi?"

A pair of gray eyes instantly glare up at Erwin, still carrying a takeout bag. He couldn't help but chuckle at the bundled mess of comforter and Hanji sleeping on top of an annoyed Levi on the couch. A flushed but relaxed face is snuggled up on the smaller teen's chest, a hand clutching on his shirt.

Hanji is the only one who makes it to school the next week. Both boys stay home sick.


	10. What

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi is obvious.

Armin and Eren join the seniors for lunch for a bit more often these days. The two blondes sit together and Levi notes that Erwin's hand travels under the table right away. Hanji is grateful for the added company especially because Armin practically worships her when she talks about Chemistry, a subject they both excel at. Today, Hanji is explaining some experiment she saw on TV, gesticulating wildly to a giggling Armin who inches away from the girl to avoid getting hit by accident.

"He's enjoying himself," Eren whispers to him, jerking his head to Erwin's direction. They sit together most of the time and Levi thinks he likes this and, for the first time, he hopes Hanji will keep up the crazy shit to keep the juniors coming back. They both turn to the tall blond who put a gentle arm around Armin, who leans back more into Erwin as Hanji gets more animated.

"This is good!" Eren exclaims, his attention now to the sushi roll he ordered for lunch. Without thinking, Levi takes one with his chopsticks and returns his attention back to Hanji, who is grabbing Armin by the shoulders, insisting on some point that the fragile kid has already agreed to. Eren does the same and takes some food off Levi's tray.

Erwin, quiet through all of this, watches the two rapt with Hanji's theatrics. They are so natural and Levi is extraordinarily relaxed. He looks different without the usual iciness he wears. Sometimes, his lips almost curve into a complete smile. Even when Eren leans into him as he laughs at his poor friend who rubs his forehead after the girl does accidentally hit him in the face, Levi doesn't grimace as he would at the mere contact with anyone else. Erwin and Hanji included.

"Ah, haha," Armin laughs nervously, rubbing his face. "Thank you, Hanji-senpai, we'll be joining our friends now." The girl fakes a pout before waving him cheerily goodbye. Eren follows after getting up from his seat and grabbing the last roll Levi hands to him. A pair of steely gray eyes follow the brunette back to the juniors' table.

Erwin doesn't remember the raven-haired teen ever doing that before and he wonders if he looks at Armin the same way Levi looks at Eren.

"Oh, Levi," he sighs, putting a chin dramatically on his hand, wiggling his prominent eyebrows at him.

"What?" Levi grimaces, an expression confused between defense and embarrassment.

* * *

"God fucking damnit!"

"Ackerman! Watch your goddamn mouth!" the gym teacher yells at Levi who rolls his eyes at him. A volleyball just hit Levi square in the face for the second time since their game in class started. He angrily sweeps his bangs to the side, hoping the sweat will hold it there away from his eyes, but it's at an awkward length at this point. His hair isn't quite short enough to be out of the way nor long enough to stay out of his eyes. "Fuck this shit!"

"Hold on!" Eren calls out to the players in the court and jogs to the senior from behind. Levi makes a face at him. The brunette has his bangs in a short ponytail on top of his head.

"Nice hairdo," Levi snorts at him, a little amused at the hairstyle. _Well, that's cute._ But the amusement drains out of his eyes as soon as Eren raises a hand above him, a hair tie looped in his fingers. "And just what the fuck do you think you're doing, brat?"

"Shut up, you're making us lose," Eren grabs a handful of Levi's raven locks in his hand and gathers them on top his head. He doesn't remember when Eren got the guts to tell him to shut up or if he was ever afraid to speak his mind around him in the first place. Levi keeps his head in place, unsure if he wants to punch Eren or wrap his arms around that toned torso. Secretly, he savors every second Eren has his fingers through his hair. His touch is gentle and it's making Levi slightly sleepy, despite being in the middle of a game. He is mildly aware that everyone on his team and the opponent's team are watching, horrified that Eren is manhandling his hair.

As a final touch, Eren pulls the ponytail tighter by the end and runs a hand over his handiwork. "There," he beams at Levi who looks up at him wide-eyed. The sensory overload is taking a while to pass for the senior. When he snaps back to his usual self, he yells at Eren for giving him a stupid-looking hairdo and threatens him that if he touches his head again, he will rip that goddamn ponytail right off his goddamn head.

Eren waves a hands at him dismissively while returning to his spot on the floor. Mikasa, who stands opposite Levi on the other side of the net, smirks at him. Even with a ponytail reserved for toddlers, the 5 foot 3 inch teen looked like he's capable of heinous crimes. But having a matching ponytail with Eren makes him look less threatening.

"What?" Levi growls at her.

* * *

_[Eren] 8:43 PM : Have you done the Calculus hw yet?_

_[Levi] 8:51 PM : We don't have homework, dumbass. Go to bed._

_[Eren] 8:51 PM : LOL right. U take so long 2 respond!  
_

_[Levi] 9:01 PM : I have a life. Go to bed.  
_

_[Eren] 9:01PM: U always go 2 bed this early?  
_

_[Levi] 9:03 PM: No, I'm politely telling you to leave me the fuck alone.  
_

Levi finds himself counting the minutes before another text comes in.

_[Eren] 9:05 PM: Can I call?_

His thumb hovers over the keyboard in his phone.

_[Levi] 9:07 PM: No_

_[Eren] 9:07 PM: Pls! Tired of txting! :(  
_

_[Levi] 9:08 PM: Good night. If you text me again, I swear to god I will kick your ass tomorrow._

_[Eren] 9:08 PM: Ur mean senpai. GNight :D_

_[Levi] 9:08 PM: "You are", dumbass._

Levi types another message in but doesn't send it. It is still there in the morning and his finger hovers over the "Send" button. He doesn't take his racing heart beat as a good sign. "What the fuck," Levi mutters to himself.

_[Levi] : Go out with me, Eren._

He deletes the message.


	11. Dun Goofed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi's attempt fails miserably.

The air is wild with cheers as a mix of juniors and seniors kneel down on the starting line, all awaiting the shrill "Go!" from gym teacher. They are at the last event of the athletics festival and the juniors and seniors are at a tie. This event will decide which year wins and Hanji, the senior representative, has been putting pressure on every senior competitor to win. Including Levi. Like a dictator, she took it upon herself to train every competitor after school. Everyone performed well but it seemed that the junior class's enthusiasm has taken them far as well.

At the end of the 60 meter track were more students, jumping and waving to their classmates. Levi raises a knee from the ground as the gym teacher raises a hand. He is hyper aware that beside him, Eren has done the same.

"I won't let you win, _senpai_ ," Eren flashes a happy grin at the senior, putting a teasing note on "senpai". His green eyes turn bright emerald with determination.

"Tch. Don't get cocky, brat."

"GO!"

With the advantage of being lighter, Levi propels himself forward and he zooms past 7 meters without much effort. The other students start off slow and he is leagues away from everyone else. Hanji runs alongside him, skipping in cheer, and screaming his name almost maniacally. He wonders why she isn't running the damn race when she can keep up with him and skip at the same time.

But soon his attention is on Eren, catching up beside him. The brunette looks like he's in pain, pushing legs mercilessly and less gracefully than Levi who runs with a relaxed upper body and swinging arms. Eren is huffing but when he is right beside Levi, he manages to turns and flash another grin, this time labored and sweaty. His eyes are bright with pleasure, surprised that he's actually tied with Levi for first place. He pushes even harder. This is his chance to defeat the seniors who win every year. He races to the end of the track where his classmates scream his name and pleads for him to run from the top of their lungs.

Levi keeps his pace, his breath quickening. With the wind in his air and the sun in his face, he finds Eren to be almost angelic for a second.

_Holy shit. You're beautiful._

Suddenly, Levi doesn't care about wining. It would be amazing to see that look on the junior's face all day as he celebrates a victory for his team. Levi wants to see that, he wants to see Eren's bright and joyful eyes in their glorious emerald shade all day. Every day, if possible. The cheers around them turn to white noise as he watches this kid running beside him run like there's no tomorrow. It's almost clumsy but he can't help but be in awe of the effort when he himself isn't even trying that hard.

The determined look on Eren's face immediately turns into confusion as he realizes he's looking back at Levi instead of beside him. The senior lags behind, no longer running. Just jogging slow, with a relaxed face and lips slightly parted.

They meet again at the end of the line, Eren in a panting, sweating mess about to be flogged by cheering classmates. "Congrats, brat," Levi walks up to him, last to finish the race. He couldn't wait to see that smile - that triumphant smile.

"What were you doing?" there's a strong bite in the junior's voice. Levi freezes, realizing the smile he wants isn't coming.

"You think I'm so slow you have to let me win?" _Oh. Fuck..._ "I _was_ having fun, you know, but that's when I thought you were actually taking me seriously," the disappointment in his eyes were clear and his voice was tinged with hurt. There was no faking this time. Levi learns what an offended Eren, a real offended one, looks and sounds like. He decides right then and there that he does not like this.

Eren turn and join his friends in celebration, except it isn't what he pictured it would be. Eren pulls a polite smile but his eyes are still dark. He shoots Levi one last glance before leaving. The look of disappointed is now etched in Levi's memory forever. "You dun goofed, Little Levi," Hanji sighs from behind him, laying a heavy hand on his shoulder.

After half a pack of cigarettes, Levi finally comes down from the rooftop. His t-shirt smelled of dry sweat and his skin was sticky with dirt. A shower was in order before heading home. When he reaches the locker room, there was one last occupant on the benches. Levi loses his nerve and turns to leave when he realizes it was Eren.

"Hey," the junior calls to him, not looking up from lacing his shoes.

"Hey," Levi decides to stay. He turns and leans on the doorway.

They share an uncomfortable silence. Eren keeps his eyes on his shoes but his fingers don't move. Levi averts his gaze to the side, afraid that he'll be met with another look of disappointment.

"Why did you let me win?" _Because I'm a fucking dumbass who likes you._

"You think I let you fucking win? Please. Don't flatter yourself," a trained arrogance takes hold of Levi as he takes a seat on the bench where Eren is. He keeps a polite distance. Neither one look at each other.

"Don't fucking lie," Eren snaps. "Why did you let me win?"

"Because..." Levi starts, unsure. Part of him wants to just come out with the truth - he wanted to see Eren happy because somehow his smile makes Levi not want to fill his lungs with nicotine because his stupid goddamn smile takes the edge off much better. Because he wants to do things to keep that smile going. Because he wants Eren to like him back and he doesn't know how to make that happen because he's miserable and mean. Because it would be so much easier to just give that win to him when he's afraid to let Eren win him over instead.

_If you hadn't already._

"It's because you think I'm a kid, isn't it?" Eren says in a low voice before Levi can complete his thought. "I get it, you're just being a good senpai. But don't do me any favors. I don't need them."

It takes everything he has not to reach out to Eren's hand when he stands to leave. There was no reason not to and yet he doesn't move. He just follows Eren with his gaze. The younger teen keeps his head down, hiding green eyes in tufts of brown hair. When he reaches the doorway, he turns his head and Levi is taken back to that moment Eren first called him senpai. That is until Eren finally says, "Especially not from you."

_You dun goofed, Levi._

* * *

_[Eren] 10:01 PM : Sorry abt what I said earlier.  
_

_[Levi] 10:05 PM :  K_

__[Eren] 10:05 PM_  : OK_

LevI hesitates but that look of disappointment in Eren's face makes his mouth run dry. He thinks it's worth the shot.

__[Levi] 10:40 PM_  : Sorry about being an asshole. _

__[Eren] 10:41PM_  : OMG u said sorry! Im saving this msg and showing it 2 Hanji!!!_

__[Levi] 10:42 PM_ : Please do so I have an excuse to kill you._

__[Eren] 10:42 PM_  : lol JK_

__[Levi] 10:43 PM_ : Are we good then?_

The raven-haired teen grips his phone. 

__[Eren] 10:44 PM_  : Ofc we are! :) it would suck to keep being mad at you jusy coz ur an asshole like usual_

Levi is flustered in an instant.

__[Levi] 10:58 PM_ : "You are", (a) dumbass._


	12. Group Chat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Evidently, Eren isn't the only dense one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You people are awesome with your kudos and your comments! I hope you enjoy reading this as much as I enjoy writing it. These two, I swear, I can't even.
> 
> At this point, I have no clue how it will go. Will Levi confess? Will Eren? Will Hanji do it for them (you know that's completely plausible)? 
> 
> Thank you so very much for reading and please look forward to more chapters soon!

_Erwin: Does Levi seem a little off lately?_

_Hanji: What did you guys DOOOOO? >:(_

_Armin: Nothing! Eren seemed a little upset after they raced, too. Maybe something happened?_

_Mikasa: You people are morons._

_Hanji: What do you know, girl?_

_Armin: I don't think we should talk about our friends like this. ^_^'_

_Hanji: Shush blondie!!!_

_Mikasa: I know that short stuff is probably more dense than Eren._

_Erwin: What do you mean exactly?_

_Hanji: WHHHAAAATTT??? O_o_

_Levi: Yes, do enlighten the short stuff._

_Erwin: O shit_

_Hanji: Hi Levi!!!! =D_

_Levi: If you assholes are going to talk about me behind my back, try to leave me out of the message group._

_Hanji: LMFAO!! K, he's out now!_

_Armin: He's going to beat me up tomorrow isn't he?_

_Erwin: I won't let him :)_

_Armin: <3_

_Mikasa: Gross._


	13. Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi's dreams come true.
> 
> WARNING: Underage drinking and implied non-consensual stuff. And smut to the best of my abilities.

Levi was sitting on Hanji's bed when Eren came stumbling in the room with an empty jell-o shot in his hand. The awful dubstep came blaring in and the noise of all the people outside sends Levi's blood pressure up again. He retreated to the host's bedroom after realizing that Hanji had absolutely no control of her party anymore. Way too many kids have brought in their own alcohol and someone was passing around very strong pineapple jell-o shots (that Levi thought could've used a better flavor), which from the looks of it, Eren's had quite a few.

He had to help the younger boy to the bed and the party has peaked by the time Eren regains some consciousness.

"Levi?" he rubs his face. His head is swimming.

"Oh look, it's the little shit who can't handle his liquor," Levi says. He's sitting beside Eren, reading something on Hanji's iPad.

"Ugh...that does not feel good," he groans weakly.

"How many of those nasty shots did you have?"

"I dunno...One? Six?"

"Goddamn. What were you thinking? Here, sit up before you puke," he puts down the iPad on the side table and turns to the other, putting an arm around Eren's shoulder for support.

The younger teen has pulled him upright on the bed and squints at Levi. His face is so close that Levi can smell the pineapple in his breath.

"Didn't know your eyes are so..." Eren trails off. The vowels in his sentence were so drawn out and the sing-song tone of his voice confirms he's had closer to six shots, than one. He lays a hand on Levi's lap.

"Oi, what are you doing?"

"I don't know," Eren whispers pineapple and vodka breaths as he presses his lips on Levi's shoulder. Even on top of a t-shirt and a hoodie, Levi could feel his warmth. "You're just really..." _Fuck._

The weight on the bed shifts as Eren moves closer and plants his lips on Levi's neck. The raven-haired teen instinctively cranes his neck to the side, letting Eren brush a warm tongue on his creamy skin.

"So soft," he murmurs on Levi's neck.

The smaller teen realizes what he's just done and opens his mouth to protest but Eren's hand on the other side of his neck renders him silent. Moist, slow kisses find their way to Levi's collarbone as Eren pulls down the zip of his hoodie. Levi's vibrates in pleasure as Eren slides his hand down to the hem of his t-shirt under the hoodie, fingertips grazing his stomach.

Levi closes his eyes and forgets the dubstep still blaring outside the door. He forgets how annoyed he is that Hanji let all these brats take over her party and how he'll have to help clean up this disaster after. He forgets that, just a while ago, he was more than a little uneasy that Eren is drunk and something could've happened to him. He forgets that he felt responsible for this and that he wished he went looking for Eren's earlier that night because, he conveniently forgets, he was more than a little worried for this certain brat.

Eren makes a sound somewhere in between a groan and a whispered moan.

He forgets how difficult every encounter has been when all he wants to do is admit that he can't explain anymore what he feels about Eren.

The kisses on his collar press a little more.

He forgets how every dream he's had of Eren has nothing on this moment.

He forgets everything but the feeling of Eren climbing on to his lap and sliding a hand under his shirt while he scoops his head down and nips at the pale skin between Levi's shoulder and his neck. A low moan escapes Levi and Eren responds by pressing their hips together. A shiver ripples throughout Levi's body from his groin.

_Please, don't wake up. Please don't wake up yet._

Levi slides both hands up Eren's thighs and grabs his hips. He doesn't realize how much he wanted this until he finds himself breathing hard, uneven bucking his hips up at Eren in an uneven, desperate pace. The brunette kisses up the side of his neck to a soft patch behind his ear. A shock of electricity erupts and shoots straight to his cock.

"Levi," Eren moans right into his ear with an obvious smirk. Levi's vision starts to blur at the sound of his name. Goosebumps are crawling all over him in a hot wave. His face is hot. Eren starts a slow grind, making Levi's jeans uncomfortably tight. He bites his lower lip when Eren's fingers grazes on his nipple.

_Do me. Fuck me, Eren. Right now. I'm all fucking yours.  
_

Eren's lips leave that sweet spot behind his ear and he bites Levi's neck again, feeling the smaller teen tense up under him. He pulls back and lazily hangs his head to the side, his eyes half closed. Levi thinks he looks like he's dreaming with his glassy green eyes staring right through him.

Eren licks his lips slowly and slide his other hand behind Levi's head, grabbing raven locks in his fingers.

"Levi," the name rolls of his tongue like sin as he presses their foreheads together, noses touching. Levi's cock twitches in his jeans.

The smell of pineapple and vodka surrounds them. _He's still_ _drunk._

He fights back the voice in his head and Levi closes his eyes, too, hoping the voice will shut up and let him be.

 _How convenient for you_ _, Levi._

Eren rolls his hips again, rubbing on Levi just right that it feels like another shock throughout his whole body. Levi throws his head back and lets another breathy moan escape. Eren's hand goes down his body, feeling every ripple on the older teen's abdomen and stopping dangerously close to his throbbing cock. He dives back down to press his lips on Levi's neck.

"Levi, you...taste good," Eren slurs.

_This is how you'll start. Drunk._

Levi grabs his hips a little harder, pulling Eren to an angle where he could feel Eren's hard cock right against his. Eren starts sucking on his skin slowly and just the sound of it is enough to send Levi over the edge.

_This is how you'll end up. Drunk fuck buddies._

"Levi, I...I want you," Eren mumbles into his bruising flesh, leaning over the smaller teen, pushing them onto the bed. Levi pushes his fingers below the waistband of Eren's jeans, grabbing the plump flesh of his ass.

_What are we doing, Eren?_

He could feel himself losing it with every breath, melting into a senseless, lusting mess under Eren. The scent of pineapple and vodka fills his lungs in short, labored breaths.

_Stop._

 

Stop.

 

"Stop."

Eren's eyes open slowly in the way that alcohol makes every movement slow and weak. "Stop," Levi says, softer this time, unsure. Eren's hands drop in the space between them without objection. It's almost physically painful for Levi to withdraw his hands from the other's jeans. Eren rests his forehead on Levi's shoulder.

"Stop," he repeats. His voice drips with regret. "I..I don't want it like this."

Eren is asleep before he finishes his sentence. He wakes up tucked in Hanji's bed the next morning to the sound of yelling somewhere in the house.

Hanji and Erwin get an earful from Levi when they wake up to a spotless house. The shortest of the three was yelling so hard his voice cracks in the end. Eren could hear him from Hanji's bedroom and thought he sounded more hurt than angry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no regrets!
> 
> Hope you enjoyed that chapter :) I get the feeling I should stop being so mean to Levi. I'm starting to feel bad for him. This kid deserves a break.


	14. Darkness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi finally gets somewhere with Eren. 
> 
> Kind of.
> 
> The haunted house picture is from Chapter 4: Insane Asylum.

"Oi, what the fuck do you think you're doing?" Levi asks, incredulous, when Eren throws his head on his lap.

They're sitting in the back of the gym building again, avoiding another run in with The Blondes sucking face at the rooftop. It also helps that Hanji doesn't know about this spot and he can smoke in peace.

By peace he means with Eren.

"I'm sleepy," Eren closes his eyes. "Stop smoking. You'll get ashes on my face."

Levi leans down. _Fuck it. I should just go for it._ He decides against it and blows smoke on the brunette's face instead before putting out his cigarette on the concrete. It's not even halfway burned yet.

Eren coughs violently and shoots the senior a glare which dissipates a moment later. He closes his eyes again and Levi feels an ache in his chest as he traces the contours of Eren's face with his gaze.

Ever since the talent show, he keeps getting this ache in his chest whenever he looks at Eren. He refuses to name it but there's a word for it. _Longing_.

"What will you do when you graduate?"

"Go to college," Levi answers after a pause. He leans his head on the building wall and closes his eyes. The weight on his lap shifts.

"You'll be leaving for another city then?" Eren asks again, slower. Levi wonders if it sounds tired or sad.

"Yeah," Levi draws in a deep breath, he almost chokes as if this is the first time he's realized it. In a few months, he'll graduate and he'll leave this place behind. Including Eren.  _Why does that not feel right?_ His hand combs through Eren's hair before he's aware of it.

_Oh. Shit._ Panic rushes through him. He pulls his hand away and jolts when Eren grabs it and places it back on his head.

"No, keep doing that," the junior yawns. "Gets me sleepy."

The senior blinks and the ache spreads. Levi sweeps the brunette bangs from his forehead, memorizing the curves of it while he keeps his eyes closed. His whole body relaxes. Fingertips comb gently through tufts of brown hair. Every strand caressing his skin pushes the ache to Levi's fingertips and toes.

"Are you asleep, Eren?" the name feels natural in his tongue even if this is the first time he's actually said it out loud.

The junior responds with a soft snore, so quiet Levi wonders if it's a purr. His fingers pause on the top of Eren's head when he opens his eyes and looks down. He watches the slow rise and fall of the younger student's chest, his wrinkled collar open.

_What am I doing now?_

He lowers his hand and touches his knuckles gently along Eren's cheek. Eren's lips part in sleep and an invisible force, like gravity, pulls the senior down to him. Levi wonders if his lips are as soft as they are in his dreams.

_Longing._

"Don't stop," Eren whispers and Levi freezes. _Which one?  
_

He decides which one, knowing that when he graduates he will have to leave whatever he thinks he'll start now if he chooses otherwise. The ache in his chest remains. Maybe, he thinks, that's all it is. Just an ache. Levi straightens back up and combs fingers through brunette strands.

* * *

 "What time is it?"

Eren's groggy voice wakes Levi up and all traces of sleep leave him when a pain shoots up his neck. He stretches his neck hoping the stiffness from sleeping upright leaning against concrete will subside.

 "That's one hell of a nap," Eren gets up and gives Levi an apologetic smile that he barely sees in the dark. They must have dozed off for hours because it's dark outside except for some street lamps a distance away. When Eren gets up, he reaches a hand to Levi and helps him up.

Eren notices, even in the dimness, that Levi's steely gray eyes are darting around in the dark and he's awkwardly folding his arms in front his chest, fidgety. Even the scowl in his face is threatening to transform into a completely different emotion.

"Are...are you walking home?" the older teen's voice carries quietly in the dark.

"Yeah, I live a few minutes west of here." Eren says. Then he remembers the haunted house picture. He chuckles to himself.

"What are you laughing at?" Levi snaps, his voice a little shaky.

"I'll walk you home," Eren says. Levi is, for once, grateful for the dark because he's sure he's completely red from the neck up.

"I'm not a girl, asshole," he swats Eren's hand reaching out to him.

"Okay, but let's walk together," Eren shrugs and withdraws his hand. "I get the feeling even muggers are scared of you. You can keep me safe."

They make their way home and Eren notices that Levi walks close to him, close enough that his arm brushes on the smaller teen every time he swings it as he walks. The street lamps offer just enough light for them to see the street but the light doesn't reach far. He chuckles again when he remembers that frozen scream on Levi's face in the picture. Somewhere in the distance, a dog barks and Levi bumps into him.

He reaches his hand behind and find Levi's hand in the dark. It's clammy and shaky.

"Hey, what the fuck!" Levi jumps almost a foot away. Eren pauses his steps and blinks at him for a moment, still holding his hand. A smile forms in his lips and Levi's heartbeat slows down a fraction. Even in the dark, those big green orbs are just as vivid as ever. _Holy. Shit. I'm in a really bad rom-com._

"It's just me," Eren says, reassuringly. Levi's face grows hotter and he pulls another practiced glare, very aware that his hand is completely enveloped by Eren's.

It would be too awkward to acknowledge anything at this point, Levi thinks. So, he lets Eren hold his hand in the dark as they walk a couple more blocks.

"Thanks for taking care of me while I was shitfaced," Eren says quietly. Something in his voice strikes Levi. Another rush of panic sweeps through him. That feeling is becoming more common around this person.

"Y-yeah," Levi tries to slide his hand out of Eren's, but the other doesn't allow it.

"I didn't do anything stupid, did I?" Eren walks a little ahead of him and his voice has a taint of...worry?

_Wait, do you mean did you do anything stupid or if what you did was stupid?_

"Well, if I did do anything stupid, I'm sorry," Eren stops walking, his fingers tighter around Levi's hand. "I had a lot in my mind and they had those great jell-o thingies. And well, you know...So I'm glad you were there."

Levi looks up at him and relief swells in his chest. He can keep this act going for a bit longer because he's not quite ready to say it yet. Hell, he's not even sure what he's supposed to say at this point so he doesn't.

_Why does it feel like_ he's _about to tell me something? ...Can't be..._

"I don't know why you're nice to me," Eren turns to him completely, with a smaller hand still securely placed in his. The dim street lamp casts a soft glow on the taller boy's face and his eyes take a golden sheen that renders Levi mute for a second. He catches a nervous twitch in the corner of Eren's lips. The taller teen looks straight into him that he wonders if he is reading his mind and would catch it if he lied.

"Because you're annoying and you won't leave me alone, you brat," Levi answers, looking away. _Or I can't leave you alone. Whichever. Who knows at this point?_

"Why are you looking at me like that?"

Suddenly, Eren scoops him up in his arms, strong, and lifts his feet partially from the ground. For a second, Levi forgets he's capable of breathing _,_ his arms caught in the air, drawing a complete blank in his head. 

"Thank you anyway, Levi," Eren murmurs in the crook of his neck.

Levi is somewhat happy the dark offers some privacy. This looks - no, it feels - a little more than a friendly hug. Or maybe Levi was projecting. If only the darkness could silence his heart hammering in his ribs.

"Really, thank you." His voice was weaker, hesitant.

Levi remembers to take a breath and relaxes in Eren's hug. He gives the taller teen an awkward pat in the back when his body screams for him to return the embrace instead. They share the space and Eren's sucks in a breath. Levi braces himself, not even aware of what it is he's bracing himself for.

 

"I really like you."

 

Eren tightens his embrace and the words rip right through Levi like a bolt lightening. His eyes snap wide open and the air rushes out of his lungs like someone punched up him right in the gut. _I...did...did I...what?_

Eren tightens his embrace some more when no response comes and his voice comes out a hurried panic, "I'm sorry, that was - "

"I like you, too."

Levi buries his face on the taller teen's neck and lets his arms wrap around Eren, if only to hide the fact that he's probably glowing red at this point. Saying the words feels like breaking the water's surface after drowning, like a desperate gulp of air. The hammering in his ribs intensify and a flurry of panic, embarrassment, and relief fill him up all at the same time.

It doesn't matter anymore if he will be leaving for a different city in a few months, he decides. He'll make it work because this is too perfect and too nice of a start to waste. _This_ is how he wanted it. It doesn't matter if Eren is annoying, childish, and wonderfully dense. He will make it loud and clear how he feels, every single day if needed. He will let him know that it feels like he pulls him out of drowning every time he laughs, every time they touch, every single time Levi loses himself into those bright green eyes. Because, as much as Levi doesn't want to admit it, everyone around him admits it for him - Eren changes something in him. Whatever that was, Levi is happy to let him. All he needed was to know that Eren felt something. Anything towards him. And _this_ was way more than enough. The ache isn't just an ache anymore. He names it quietly in his heart. He could do this. He _will_ do this.

Levi wraps himself around Eren, arms across wider shoulders and hands in fists on Eren's uniform as he melts into a breath, embracing the fear away so easily that he knows he shouldn't be scared at all. Not of the dark, of haunted houses, of this longing, of being at the unrequited end of what he thought was a one-sided romance. Because this - this space right here in Eren's arms -  feels okay.

_Damn. I'm happy._

"I like you, too, you little shit," he whispers, knowing those are the best words he could muster right now. For now.

_Maybe...there's something more than I can admit right now, Eren._

"Levi," Eren chuckles as he slowly lets go of their embrace, much to Levi's momentary disappointment. _"I'm so happy we're friends_."

_"Friends."_

And just like that, Levi could've sworn he heard his heart break into pieces in the middle of the darkness.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I regret nothing!
> 
> Thank you for reading :)


	15. Friends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Levi is in the zone. He's the king of the damn place.

A hand lands heavily on Levi's shoulder and he grimaces. He hates being touched. Even more so now when he realizes who that hand is attached to.

"Hi, senpai!" Eren greets as he grabs the chair beside Levi during lunch. "Senpai" always has a teasing tone to it that Levi usually finds melodic. Today, the sound is grating in his ears.

"Hello kiddies!" Hanji beams, pushing a chair back for Armin to sit in. She's been watching some kind of documentary on nuclear power on her laptop and invites Armin to watch it with her for a bit. Erwin leans in with them and watches, too.

Levi braces himself for the shiver that's starting in his core. It's not the pleasurable one that he remembers when Eren brushed his lips on his neck. It's the same shiver he gets when he's anxious and he needs to smoke. It comes as an old familiar friend Levi was not excited to catch up on.

"You're not eating lunch?" Eren asks him. His big green doe eyes locked onto Levi's face and the raven-haired teen avoids them on purpose.

"Not hungry."

"Oh. You want to try some of this?" Eren smiles as he pushes his tray a little to Levi, offering his curry. The smell turns Levi's stomach. He needs to smoke.

"I said I'm not hungry," it comes out will a little more bite than he intended. Eren blinks at him, inching back just a fraction.

* * *

Eren approaches him at the bleachers during gym class, wiping sweat off his face with the hem of his t-shirt. Levi curses him as the shivering he had just calmed down with a couple of cigarettes comes zooming right back through his body. 

"Be on my team, Levi," Eren pants. "We need another person."

"Not interested," he says without missing a beat, pleased that he manages to genuinely sound uninterested.

Eren's face drops for a second. "Are you okay?" he asks.

"Yeah, fine," the other responds and get to his feet. He really needs to smoke.

* * *

Levi skips Honors Calculus after hearing the teacher is out again and the same absent-minded substitute is around. He finishes a pack at the rooftop before heading home.

* * *

_[Eren] 8:05 PM: Hey, u missed Calc 2day :( Was sad w/o u!  
_

_[Eren] 8:09 PM: U okay?_

Levi puts his phone on silent but checks it half an hour later anyway. His heart beats a little faster when there's another message.

_[Eren] 8:20 PM: Levi did I do sumthng?_

His fingers hover over the keypad and the shivering returns. At this point, he can't tell anymore if he needs to smoke or he needs to punch something. The phone almost flies out of his hand when it vibrates. Eren is calling. He thinks of answering it but he doesn't trust his voice to stay steady. He doesn't know what he'd say anyway.

He lets it go to voicemail before sending a text. He is deliberate with the words he types.

_[Levi] 8:54 PM: Don't you have other friends to bother?_

The message thread shows that Eren is typing a message. Then it stops. Then it starts again. Levi keeps watching it. 

_[Eren] 9:10 PM : I'm sorry I bothered you._

Before Levi falls asleep, he checks his phone again and notices Eren did leave a voice message when he called. He could feel himself trembling under his blanket when he listens:

_Hey Levi. I'm sorry. I don't - ...this kinda sucks. You being mad at me...I wanna fix it so talk to me. Okay? You can yell at me or something. I don't care. So yeah. I'm sorry. Levi. Call me back whenever. Okay?_

He deletes the message and stays awake all night. 


	16. Fallout

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi confesses.

Levi finds refuge in the school rooftop for most of the day even if the weather is unusually cold for the season. The cold bites into his skin and he knows it's more tolerable than seeing Eren. Being such a good  _friend._

He remembers the words and they play like a cruel curse in his head.  _I really like you. I'm so happy we're friends._  

He remembers the feeling. Eren's arms around him felt so...right. Like it's a place he could stay in. As if it's the only warm place he'd ever look for when the wind slaps him in the face like it does now because Eren is warm and nice and beautiful. Then the feeling cracks.  _Friends. So happy we're friends._ Then nothing.

He snaps out of his thoughts when he hears the metal door open behind him and he turns to find Erwin and Hanji waving to him. He feels a little better but not better enough to not place another cigarette on his mouth.

"Hey," Erwin starts, leaning on the rooftop railing beside him. Levi grunts in response.

"Aaahhhh," Hanji sighs as she flings herself over the rails on his other side. "It's been a while since we've been up here."

"Thank this asshole here and his little boyfriend," Levi motions his head towards the tall, stocky blond. He flicks the lighter to produce flame. It doesn't catch. He does it again with shaky hands. And again. The pack of cigarette he holds with the same hand drops.

"How many of these have you had?" Erwin asks as he picks up the pack. Levi finally lights the cigarette and takes a long drag.

"Two."

Hanji jumps over the shortest teen and takes the pack, peeking into it. "Eh? It's almost empty!" she comments.

"Levi?"

"That looks like a lot more than two!"

"Packs. I've had two packs, okay? You happy?" Levi snaps. He folds his arms and leans them over the rails. His lungs burn with another long drag. This is the warmest he'll be, he decides. Eren can go keep his hugs. The other two let the silence afterwards drag.

Levi knows he did this to himself. It was supposed to be a crush on some brat with the big green doe eyes. That's it. He wasn't supposed to get lost in those stupid green eyes every time. He wasn't supposed to lose his mind thinking about Eren's lips on his skin, lose sleep wondering what they'd feel like on his lips. He wasn't supposed to feel like it's safe in Eren's arms. He wasn't supposed to say anything about any of it because he certainly was not supposed to be hurt by a damned word.  _Friends._

And yet, here he is.

"We miss you, Levi," Hanji breaks the silence and her tone makes him turn to her. There was some pain in her eyes and he's taken aback by the expression. Levi furrows his brows in confusion. "You've been in your own little world lately. You're one big gloomy cloud of awkwardness now."

"You should tell him," Erwin says to the raven-haired teen. There really was no other explanation for Levi's behavior recently. Erwin knows Levi to be stand offish, cold, and even mean but never withdrawn. Especially not after Eren came into the picture. Levi was less agitated than he usually was, less easily annoyed, less terrifying than the reputation he's built for himself. Hell, he even smiles sometimes when Eren is around. But lately, Erwin notices Levi lost somewhere in his own thoughts.

"We're leaving this place soon, Levi," he adds.

"I did," Levi takes another drag because the words play in his head again and he needs to take the sharp edge off. He scoffs the smoke out, "Can you believe that? I actually told that little piece of shit I liked him."

 _Liked_. Past tense. It's not a complete lie.

They snap their heads at him. "When?" Hanji asks, her eyes wide.

"A while ago," Levi buries his face in his folded arms as he holds the cigarette loosely between his fingers. The nicotine isn't helping. He wonders if it'll work faster to calm him down if he just eats the damn thing. It'll be a great excuse to stop talking because he wants to stop talking about this. It makes it more difficult to get over it if he talks about. If he even thinks about. Not that he's made any progress in that department for the past weeks.

"And?"

_I'm so happy we're friends._

"We're _friends,_ "the last word out of his mouth is painted with disdain. Hanji looks legitimately down at Levi's words.

"Except you don't like him, do you?" the tall blonde places a gentle hand on his back, an awkward but necessary comfort.

He wants to shake of Erwin's hand because he understands but he refuses to even think it. And he doesn't find the energy to shake it off. The ache in his chest turned into a numb pain since that night, right when Eren releases him from that hug. He can't say it now. Not when he's already consumed by this feeling that he waited too long, he didn't do the right things, that he really didn't say truth. It was easier for to think he just hyped himself into this because, in reality, it was just a crush. Nothing more.

But it all happened so fast that he couldn't tell when it went from being lost in Eren's eyes to losing himself to Eren. 

What's so great about Eren Jaeger anyway?

_It felt okay. More than okay. It felt...right._

He feels a pair of arms wrap around him. They're not as peaceful or warm as Eren's but they're tight and comforting nonetheless. "It's okay, Levi," Hanji brings hand up to stroke Levi's hair. He wants to believe her desperately because the nicotine just isn't helping. He wants her words to be true except it feels far from okay. _  
_

"What can we do?" Erwin wraps his arms around both of them.

And there, inside their embrace, Levi surprises himself when his choked voice comes out.

"Make me fall out of it."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...I'm at that point when I'm one chapter away from finishing the whole thing except it's not the last chapter. It's the one before the last and I'm not sure if I want to drive the dagger deeper or be a little kinder.


	17. Haircut

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hanji gives haircuts.

"Ne, Levi, are you ever going to get a haircut?" Hanji plays with the small ponytail Levi's wearing. His hair is finally long enough to gather at the back of his head in a short tail which Hanji lovingly calls the Sparrow's Butt. She's laying on the sofa in her living room while Levi sits on the floor with his back flat on the couch.

"Stop touching me," Levi swats her hand away. She reaches back for his hair, admiring the inky black locks gathered in a hair tie (same one Eren put on him).

"What if I give you one?"

"Fuck no," Levi and Erwin answer together. The raven-haired cocks an eyebrow at Erwin. "You let her cut your hair?"

"Yeah, remember the mullet?" He does. Oh dear god, he does.

Hanji sits up, "Come on! I'll let Erwin supervise while I do it!"

* * *

"Oh shit," Erwin murmurs from behind again. That has been the third time since Hanji started. The constant buzzing of her hair clipper, plus Erwin's exclamations are making Levi nervous.

Hanji snickers and runs the clipper on his head. Higher on his head than he's comfortable with. Levi swallows dryly. "Fuck, Hanji," Erwin whispers, suppressing a chuckle.

"I swear to fucking god, glasses, I will shave your head and your eyebrows if this shit is fucked up," Levi snarls but he doesn't dare move his head. Knowing Hanji with any equipment, he risks losing his ear with any sudden movement.

"It's fine, it's fine," the girl happily says as she swipes the clipper again.

Levi watches the strands black hair fall into his lap and wonders if it's true that getting a haircut helps people get over events in their lives. It's absolutely irrational, Levi thinks, but he'll take what he can get. He imagines each strand to be something he's cutting out of his mind.

Big green doe eyes.

A hand on his shoulder.

A nose pressed on his neck.

Tufts of brown hair.

Eraser shavings clinging on a tie.

Lips on his skin.

A hand on his chest.

Pineapple and vodka.

A smile.

"Senpai."

"I really like you."

"Friends."

 

Eren.

 

"Oh shit," Erwin's voice is somewhere between a chuckle and concern. Levi's head feels a lot lighter now.

"Done!" Hanji brushes the hair off Levi's nape. More like slaps the hair off. "Your turn, blondie!"

* * *

Eren stops at the doorway to Honors Calculus and stares wide-eyed at Levi. His long inky hair has been cut down. A lot. The ponytail Eren's grown quite fond of lately is gone. Instead, it's replaced by a sharp undercut and what remains of his dark hair is parted slightly to the side. Levi looks more rigid with the style. Eren is suddenly drawn to how pale the older teen's nape was. His cheekbones were almost feminine, he notices, without any strands covering them. All his other features were sharper, though, including his steel gray eyes shooting an icy glare right at him. Somehow, something looks a little off with Levi's glare. There's no trace of familiarity. No trace of warmth. It is cold.

The raven-haired teen opens his mouth a little, as if to say something, but closes it again and averts his eyes to the front. It hurts to look at Eren.

Eren feels a tinge of disappointment in his chest. The smile that's formed on his lips threaten to melt away. "It suits you," he looks away for a second, awkwardly rubbing the back of his neck. He waits a second, hoping Levi will say something. Anything.

Nothing.

"Oh my gosh, Erwin got the same haircut!" Armin squeaks from behind him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Three more chapters!


	18. Click

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a hard time coming up with this chapter because I've run out of ways to torture Levi (insert maniacal laugh here).

"W-wait, what?"

Eren sits cross-legged on his bedroom floor, desperately clutching a pillow to his chest and looking glumly at Armin from behind it. The blonde looks at him with wide incredulous eyes and his mouth in a permanent 'O'. Mikasa, sitting on the bed, glances up at him from her phone for a moment.

"Yeah," Eren says lowly.

That afternoon, when Levi glared at him without any trace of fondness, something sank in Eren's chest. It was an unexpected weight.

He managed to retell the two about the night he walked Levi home. Once he got home that night, he kicked himself for what he said. Eren hoped Levi would brush it off because there is no possible way that telling someone you're friends would upset them unless...

"..but...wait, I mean...What?" Armin stammers, his face turning into a grimace.

"He's avoiding me like a plague now," Eren sighs. 

"Welcome to the club," Mikasa remarks flatly, not taking her eyes off her phone.

"W-wait!" Armin finally spits out. "I'm confused. So you _don't_ like him like that?"

Eren shakes his head furiously. "I do. I think. I don't know. I panicked."

"You don't know? You don't know what?" Armin's voice grows frustrated. 

Eren takes a breath, as if clearing his mind. His thoughts remain a jumbled mess, clouding his usually bright green eyes. "This whole crush thing is not how I expected it to be."

A soft thud surprises the two as Mikasa steps off the bed and walks over to Eren until she's standing above him. The look in her eyes was determined and almost angry.

"Eren, you idiot," she starts. "You friendzoned the other idiot."

"You don't know that," Eren says weakly. He knows better than to test the girl. "He could be angry at me for any reason."

Except, he couldn't remember if there was anything he did to actually piss off Levi to this point. Even before, if he did something the older teen found annoying, he would at least scold Eren and throw an insult his way. Or three. But he never just ignored Eren and pretended he wasn't worth his time. Or maybe he really isn't worth Levi's time. The thought weighs heavy in his chest. Heavier than how a rejection from a crush should feel, he thinks.

Mikasa rolls her eyes, "So you're telling me short stuff serenaded you in front of everyone for no reason?" Something clicks in Eren's mind.

"Or helped you study for the exam until the library had to kick you out?" Something clicks again.

"Or he did that whole pocky game with you? Don't look at me like that, yeah I knew." And again.

"Or that he moans your name in his sleep? What? Erwin told me he does it when he naps sometimes." And again.

Eren's eyes are wide with wonder. Just by looking at him, Mikasa could almost pinpoint exactly when it clicks again.

"Oh," Eren breathes. The realization comes like a gunshot ripping through his thoughts. It all makes sense now and the feeling of relief that washes over him is immediately drowned with dread.  _And I told him we were just friends._ The brunette buries his face in the pillow again and groans. The regret was becoming overwhelming. And they called Levi evil.

_God, Eren, you're slow._

"I thought too highly of you, Eren," Armins shakes his head with a smile. "I actually thought you knew and we're just playing it cool. Mikasa was right, you're both just really dense."

She reaches for her phone and makes a call before handing it to Eren, confused. "Here," she says. "Fix it. Can you not screw it up this time? You two morons are painful to watch."

He panics and almost curses Mikasa for actually calling Levi. What would he say? An apology can't possibly fix what he said that night. But Mikasa has already shifted her attention elsewhere so Eren takes the phone to catch the last of a ring before someone picks up.

"Oh hello there, girly! To what do I owe this pleasure?..Hmm? Oh my god, hi Eren~"


	19. Gravity

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because - come on, already!!

Levi finds himself standing in front of the metal door that opens to the rooftop and he feels like he's a freshman again. He hadn't meant to come back to this place after the graduation ceremony but something about the thought of that place beckoned to him.

_Like gravity._

Maybe it's the memories of the past 3 years. He lets his feet take him there after Hanji tells him in passing that he should take a moment alone before she takes him and Erwin out to celebrate. She followed with her usual guffaw. Then a wink.

_Weird._

This is it, he thinks. After this, he's an adult going out into the world and leaving behind all the memories he made in this rooftop. All of it come rushing back to him as he places a hand on the door to push it open.

The first cigarette he smoked. 

That afternoon Hanji actually almost fell over the railings.

Erwin hiding away with his mullet in sophomore year. 

Hanji convincing them to try mushrooms which turned out to be regular, dried button mushrooms.

That afternoon Levi admitted that "It's Jaeger."

It's always going to be Eren. When he thinks of this place, his memories will always bring him back to Eren. Eren, the dense dumbass. Eren with the big green doe eyes. Eren with the warm and safe embrace who makes his chest ache with longing. Eren who breaks his heart with one damn word. Eren who he will never see again after this.

"Eren."

Eren who's leaning over the rooftop railing in a t-shirt and jeans. Even without seeing his face, Levi's instantly recognizes the mess of brown hair from behind. The brunette must have heard him open the door because he turns around at just the right time to meet Levi.

"What are you doing here?"

"Hanji," Eren says. He pushes off the railing and starts walking toward Levi. 

"She asked you to be here, of course," Levi scoffs. He could feel his heart race as Eren comes closer. He averts his gaze to the ground until the taller boy is an arm's length from him. 

"I...uh," Eren starts, his voice is definitely faltering and Levi looks up to see that same pair of big green doe eyes averting away from him. "I asked her to tell you to come here."

"What?"

"I asked her. So you'd come here."

"What?" Levi blinks up at Eren who's now looking at him. The words don't register. He'd say "what" again for the third time if he wasn't slowly getting lost again in those green eyes, turning emerald in the sun. He resists.

Eren chuckles, "Are you even listening?"

Levi shakes his head. "What?"

"I think you misunderstood me," Eren's voice is faltering again. Levi opens his mouth, his eyes are completely blank now. The questions are passing through too quickly in his mind. What did he misunderstand?

"If you say what again, I'll kiss you."

 _What?_ Levi shuts his mouth as all the thoughts come to a screeching halt.

"I think you misunderstood me that night. You know, when I told you I liked you," he continues. "It's probably my fault. I panicked and...I...uh, said I was glad we were friends or something."

Something with the word "friend" really affects Levi and he snaps out of it when he hears it from Eren again. He crosses his arms as if to protect his heart.

"Okay?" Levi tries so hard to sound annoyed. But he's not annoyed. He's really confused. 

"I didn't think you'd even looked at me, you know, _that_ way. And I didn't mean it like that."

"What -"

Right there, Levi finds out what Eren's lips feel like on his. Eren launches himself toward Levi, their lips crashing together in a clumsy kiss. Unlike his dreams of delicate, demanding, lustful kisses. Eren's pulls back immediately and situates himself before pressing their lips further, parting his lips ever so slightly. It turns into a sweet kiss, the kind that ripples into goosebumps and has Levi's breath stuck in his lungs. Levi could taste Eren's breathe and he knows he can't stop it if his knees decide to give out. When Eren pulls away again, he steps back a little, and leaves Levi frozen in the middle of the kiss. Eyes shot open, mouth slightly parted, face flushed.  

"I told you I was gonna kiss you if you said what again," Eren says with a steady voice, a smile plays on his green eyes. Levi just notices that both his hands are in Eren's and he doesn't pull away.

"You kinda scare the shit out of me so I panicked. Don't get me wrong, I really like you," Eren's voice shakes again. Levi can't process the bolt of electricity that snaps in his veins.

"But..."

 _Of course there's a but._ Levi braces himself.

"But I'm not sure if I _just_ like you," the words come out in a quick breath and Eren's winces away in instant, as if a hand will come hard across his face. It doesn't come and when he opens an eye, he finds Levi, head cocked to the side, a perfect brow arched, and a smile - a defined, amused smile - pulling on his lips.

The electricity turns into warmth, radiating from his chest like a burst of sunlight. Somehow the pieces that broke that night in the darkness are slowly coming back together.

"It's okay, if you're not sure," he says, allowing himself to look straight into those big green pools of color in Eren's eyes, allowing himself to enjoy the vivid color, the depth of it.

Eren's eyes widen and Levi thinks this is probably what he looked like that night, in the dark, in Eren's embrace.  _This feels okay._

"What," Levi looks straight up at him. It doesn't come out as a question and Levi doesn't mean it to. For once, Eren was the one getting lost in steely gray eyes.

"What," Levi repeats, narrowing his eyes. The impatience is ticking away in his chest and he tightens his fingers in Eren's hands. Levi tries to fight the force urging his body to throw itself onto the taller one.

"What?" Eren knots his brows.

Levi rolls his eyes and huffs, "Jesus christ, Eren. Come here."

With a swift movement, he takes a hand out of Eren's and grabs the taller teen by the back of his head. Levi pushes off from his toes and closes the gap between them, eyes closed, pressing their lips together more gracefully this time. When Eren angles his head and parts his lips, Levi grabs a tuft of brown hair in his fingers and lets his tongue taste Eren's lower lip. At that, Eren takes his other hand to join the other, wrapping arms around him and lifting him up slightly, burying himself in this kiss.

A small sound escapes the back of Levi's throat as Eren explores his mouth with his tongue, tasting him and the tobacco. The raven-haired teen wraps his arms around Eren's neck and feels his chest heave in breathlessness.

He pulls away just enough to look up at Eren again and loses himself. Completely. The moment lingers and Levi lets it pass in silence because this is a moment he wants to remember, too. This is the moment when Eren takes his breath away with a smile that makes his eyes glow emerald. This is the moment he settles into Eren's arms. This is the moment he's sure that the ache is more than just an ache. The moment when longing turns into something else. 

"You still not sure, brat?" Levi smirks, his voice teasing.

"W-well, I know I like you but," Eren stammers. He lets his forehead fall on Levi's, their noses touching. "I think I might actually lo-"

Levi presses in for a kiss again. A soft one that lingers.  _This feels right._

"Whenever you're ready." 

 

**The End...?**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jesus Christ...that took long enough, you dorks. I kind of like the idea of ending at the beginning of something. It's probably okay that they're not at that point that they're in love right away in this insane, explosive, passionate affair because I think that would give Levi an aneurysm after all the stuff he's put himself through.
> 
> Yeah, you know he did this to himself. He could've just told Eren to begin with but he's a dork.
> 
> Or Eren could have been less dense. But he's also a dork
> 
> Thank you again to the wonderful corporalmizuki for her prompt. I know it didn't end with Levi choking on a cigarette and Eren bringing him to the nurse but you inspired this whole thing anyway. You're lovely and thank you so very much.
> 
> And you, thank YOU for reading :) You guys are awesome! Your kudos and comments make my day and I'm so happy to have shared this with you. I hope you enjoyed the ride.
> 
> OH and there's one more chapter. Wonder what it is? /evil laugh. Watch out, Levi.


	20. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Because we all know Levi deserves it.

**_Somewhere in the city_ **

**_That summer._ **

 

Eren wakes up with an excruciating soreness wrapping itself around his midsection. Even just sitting up in the bed is painful, his lower back feels like it's going to rip at any further movement. He's completely naked and uncovered except for the angry bitemarks on his neck and shoulder and what he felt to be angrier scratches all over his back. When he looks around the room, a sense of panic washes over him. Someone will not be happy when he wakes up to this.

Curtains are torn from the curtain rods.

Lamp knocked over.

A button-down shirt without any of the buttons still attached strewn on the floor.

Books open and littered by the shelves.

Waste bin overflowing with condom wrappers and tissues.

And, oh dear god.

Levi's immaculately arranged desk supplies scattered on the floor. Desk chair toppled on the floor.

_Where is he?_

By his feet, something stirs under a pile of pillow and blankets beside the bed. Eren uncovers it carefully, legitimately afraid to wake the sleeping beast.

Levi, under the pile of blankets, was curled loosely on himself, just as naked as Eren. His pale body shines in the sunlight-flooded floor - his creamy neck, his pale toned chest, the insides of his thighs that Eren remembers the taste of - all littered with vicious marks Eren remembers desperately making last night. The green-eyed boy blushes at the bruising hand marks on Levi's hips.

 _Oops_.

If it wasn't for the blissful ghost of a smile on Levi's lips, Eren could've sworn he would've gotten into some kind of a fight last night. Come to think of it, whatever happened last night must have sounded like a fight from the outside. A violent, passionate fight at that. With a _very_ vocal and demanding Levi.

_"Ahh~ Harder!...Unghh....Th-there! Fuck, r-right there! Hah!....E...Eren! Eren!..."_

Eren shakes his head, sleep still itching in his eyes with memories and dreams leaking into reality. He lays down on the floor, curling himself around Levi, careful not to wake Levi fully. The raven-haired teen lets the taller one place an arm under his head and nuzzle on his nape. Levi stirs again and Eren wraps an arm around his waist.

"What the fuck did you to me, brat?" Levi mumbles. He sounds like he's in as much pain and soreness as Eren feels. The mess will have to wait.

"Uh...I was telling you something.  You didn't really let me finish."

Levi hums expectantly. 

"I love you."

"About fucking time."

They fall into a much needed rest after Eren buries them in blankets and pillows and fills his lungs with Levi's scent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so very much for reading! I hope that wasn't too painful. 
> 
> I think I'll keep writing. This is fun.
> 
> So, see you all back soon, yes? Meanwhile, you can find me at http://twistedkit.tumblr.com/


End file.
